


like maybe a nine on the intensity scale

by Kazura



Category: Show By Rock!! - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:42:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24752596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazura/pseuds/Kazura
Summary: Sojun’s been staring at Hachin a lot lately. He tries to find out why.
Relationships: Sojun (SB69)/Hachin (SB69)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	like maybe a nine on the intensity scale

Sojun’s been staring at him a lot lately.

He mentions it once to Yasu, when Hachin slipped into Yasu’s classroom again and had his lunch there—because bread filled with honey _is_ lunch—and Yasu just blinks blearily at him.

“You just noticed?” Yasu says then, which Hachin doesn’t get, because what’s he implying? That Sojun’s been doing it for a long long time already?

When Hachin asks exactly that, Yasu just sighs, mutters, “You’re both so annoying,” before going back to munching on his lunch.

Stupid Yasu. Not that it’s super duper important. Or that he needs to find an answer ASAP. Or ever. But he keeps thinking about it until the end of lunch break and he has to hustle back into his own classroom.

Joe’s more helpful, ‘cause he’s Joe and an adult and makes better sense than both stupid Yasu and stupid Sojun combined.

“Maybe he’s thinking. Or planning something,” Joe says, before he points out a wrong spelling in Hachin’s homework. They’re in an empty classroom, waiting for Yasu, who’s on cleaning duty that day. “Who knows with Sojun, really?”

“Fah!” Hachin cries out, furiously rubbing his eraser against the offending kanji. “Is he gonna prank me?! ‘Cause I’m not gonna let him this time! Hey, hey, Joe, do you think I should prank him before he can prank me first?”

“You missed a stroke there,” Joe says, giving the worksheet a light tap. “Maybe it’s not a prank. Maybe it’s something else.”

“Like…like a surprise?” Hachin peers at his own messy handwriting. “My birthday’s already over. It’s still a long way ‘til Christmas. Fah! It’s probably not a nice surprise anyway! What’re you thinking, Joe?!”

Joe chuckles before turning away and coughing lightly into his arm. “Have you considered that he’s probably just thinking about you?”

“Fah…? What about me? Did he finally recognize my awesome guitar skills?!”

But Joe just smiles and shrugs, before the PA system blasts his name and the devil himself calls for Joe-kun to “come to the Student Council room please, you fucking bastard of a phoenix.”

Joe laughs again before giving Hachin a gentle pat on the head and leaving the room.

He leaves it at that for now, scratching his head as he goes over his homework, marking the ones he’s gonna ask Joe to look at again later, until his stomach starts rumbling. He gleefully takes that as a sign to give up for now, because his head hurts anyway and when it does, he needs energy, meaning food.

He’s about to take a bite when, from behind him, he hears a nasty chuckle. “Don’t leave crumbs all over the place, Hachiko. I’ll have you clean the whole room if you do.”

Hachin turns around, probably almost giving himself a whiplash, because stupid Sojun has somehow snuck into the classroom and has taken the empty seat behind him.

“Sojun!” Did he get here while Hachin was way too absorbed in his homework? How long has he even been here?

Sojun grins at him. “Keep it down, Hachiko. People will whisper.”

“Fah?”

Leaning back in his seat, Sojun shrugs. “You. Me. Empty classroom. You, yelling my name. So passionately, too. You know how it goes.”

“How what goes?”

Sojun looks like an idiot as he blankly stares at Hachin for a few good seconds before he sighs and shakes his dumb head. “God, you can’t possibly this stupid. Or is being an asshead that severe? You have my sympathies.”

“I’m not an asshead! Stupid Sojun, just let me eat!”

Sojun flourishes a hand. “Please, be my guest.”

Huffing, Hachiko faces the blackboard again and starts munching on his honey bread. He’s about to take another bite when a thought occurs to him.

Is Sojun staring at him now? Why is he suddenly here anyway?

He takes a cautious peek behind him and immediately meets Sojun’s eyes.

Fah! He was definitely staring! Having his back turned to Sojun was definitely dangerous. What was Hachin thinking?!

“Something on your mind, Hachiko?”

Instead of answering, Hachin stands, turns his seat around to face Sojun, then plunks himself right back down. There. Good. Sojun can’t do any of his stupid tricks now. Hachin really is so smart.

When Sojun raises an eyebrow at him, Hachin says, “Where’s Joe?”

Sojun waves a hand dismissively. “Helping out Yasu. Maybe. Who knows.”

“Fah! You’re the one who called for him!”

“Oh, we had a…talk. Then I sent him packing,” Sojun says, grinning Grin No.1, which is what Hachin secretly calls the stupid evil grin he’s got whenever he’s definitely up to no good, yup. “Did you turn around just to ask me that, Hachiko?”

He can ask why Sojun’s there maybe. He probably should.

But Sojun hasn’t taken his eyes off him ever since they’ve started talking and somehow…somehow it feels weird, especially when they’re alone like this.

Kind of like…intense. Like maybe a nine on the intensity scale. And it makes Hachin’s face feel a little hot and he should maybe look away now.

Instead, because his limbs apparently have a mind of their own, he shoves his honey bread into Sojun’s mouth. Maybe that would make him stop staring? Faaah, but that’s Hachin’s bread! Stupid arm. Stupid him.

Stupid Sojun, too. But at least Sojun is blinking now, eyes wide and disbelieving for a few seconds before Sojun rests his hands around Hachin’s tinier ones and slowly pulls them away from his face.

“Hachiko,” he says, and Hachin braces himself for…whatever Sojun’s gonna do.

But nothing’s prepared him for the sight of Sojun’s tongue darting out from between his lips, licking off the honey that got there, all while still refusing to take his eyes off Hachin.

What’s he doing? What’s stupid Sojun doing? “What are you doing?” In contrast to his inner screaming, his voice comes out tiny and lame.

“Cleaning off the mess you made,” Sojun says, his voice calm and quiet and sending shivers down Hachin’s spine for a reason that’s probably much different than usual.

“M-my hands,” Hachin manages, trying to pull away, but Sojun’s grip tightens as he leans forward, taking a bite of his own. When he leans back, he’s licking his lips again, slower this time, but his eyes are no less intense than before.

“Thanks for the food, Hachiko,” he says, finally letting go of Hachin’s hands. “That was what you were trying to do, no?”

“I…I….” A comeback. He needs a comeback. Maybe about how Sojun should be thankful for the great Hachin’s generosity? But his stupid brain’s not functioning and he can do nothing but stare at Sojun, at his stupid grinning lips and the dumb way his annoyingly pretty hair cascades down his shoulder as he tilts his head.

He’s almost considering grabbing his things and running away like a total loser when the door slides open.

He could cry. Joe, his savior! And Yasu’s there, too, the usual sleepy look on his face. “Hey, Yasu’s done. Band practice time.”

“Great!” Hachin cries out. His speed is no joke. He’s shoved the remaining bread into his mouth, packed up his stuff, and made his way to the door in less than seven seconds. “You’re too slow, Yasu!”

Yasu scowls. “Not my fault. Someone spilled–”

“Yeah, yeah, let’s go!” Hachin says, bouncing on the balls of his feet and just wanting to go, please, because he’s not really ready if Sojun is still staring at him or glaring or whatever he’s doing at that exact moment. Hachin’s fast, but the beating of his heart against his chest is something else.

Joe laughs, mirth still in his voice as he says, “You, too, Sojun.”

“I’m gonna kill you, you fucking phoenix.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“'M gonna have Yasu’s mom fry you and sell you on a bloody discount.”

“Sure.”

“Don’t bring Mom into this.”

“Why are you all still talking?!” Hachin shrieks, pulling at Joe’s and Yasu’s arms.

“This is all your fault,” Yasu says, apparently to Joe. What he says next is quieter, some-block-thing or whatever, but Hachin couldn’t care.

He needs some fresh air if he wants to keep the heat off his face.

Maybe he’ll leave the answer behind Sojun’s stares for some other time. Something tells him he’s not ready yet. Maybe he can try again next week. Or next month. Yeah.

**Author's Note:**

> joe can't decide if he's gonna support or he's gonna troll bc on the one hand hachin is a pure boi but on the other hand sojun acting like a preschooler and relentlessly teasing his crush is maybe getting out of hand. yacchan, pls save these idiots
> 
> If you like what I write, feel free to yell about these dorks with me [here](https://twitter.com/songsofthestars). I also post about my fic releases, along with a lot of doodles, over [here](https://twitter.com/findingarcadia). For more ways to find me, [here's my Carrd](https://artwaltzed.carrd.co/).


End file.
